Арт-буклет Metroid Prime Trilogy
thumb|300px|Внешний вид арт-буклета. - небольшое печатное дополнение, входящее в состав упаковки сборника Metroid Prime Trilogy. Оно представляет из себя сложенный гармошкой длинный лист из 5 частей, на которых с двух сторон "металлизированными чернилами на высококачественной глянцевой бумаге" напечатаны изображения и текст.http://www.gamestop.com/Catalog/ProductDetails.aspx?product_id=74982 На одной стороне этого буклета помещены несколько концепт-артов к [[Серия Metroid Prime|серии Metroid Prime]], причем некоторые из них оригинальные, нигде прежде не издававшиеся. На другой стороне напечатана подробная хронология событий, составляющих сюжет трилогии. Текст истории Metroid Prime Trilogy (перевод на русский язык) Фааз "Никто не знает, когда родилась Фааз. Планета, совершенно уникальная для целой вселенной, не похожая ни на что, рожденное до нее. Фааз была живой. Сознательное, разумное существо." Как и все живые существа, Фааз изо всех сил старалась продлить жизнь и процветание своего вида. Каждые 100 лет она выстреливала из себя семена, похожие по форме на метеоры, к далеким планетам. Эти семена - дети Фааз - назывались Левиафанами. Левиафаны могли создавать в пространстве кротовые норы, позволявшие им путешествовать к невообразимо далеким галактикам. Столкнувшись с планетой, Левиафан создает Фазоновое Ядро, источающее из себя сильный яд под названием Фазон, который распространяется по всей планете. Фазон - сильнодействующее вещество, способное полностью заразить обитающих на планете живых существ и подвергнуть их генетическим мутациям. В течение пары лет Фазон поражает всю планету, и после этого вся она перерождается, становясь клоном Фааз." Самус Аран, охотница за головами "Самус lived with her parents on the planet K-2L, a human colony in the Galactic Галактическая Федерация domain. When Samus was three years old, K-2L was attacked by a band of Космический Пиратs lead by the brutal ruffian Ридли. When the Space Pirates left and the smoke cleared, a single figure remained standing. It was Samus Aran, the sole survivor of the attack on K-2L. Samus was rescued from the charred ruins of K-2L by the Чозо, a race of beings who resemble giant birds. They had received the colony's distress signal during the attack, and came to assist. The Chozo took Samus back to their homeworld, Зебес. Being a highly technologically advanced race, the Chozo crafted a power suit for Samus that gave her incredible strength. They trained her to become a fearsome warrior. Once her training was complete, Samus parted ways with the Chozo and became an intergalactic bounty hunter. Samus carried out countless missions. Many that other bounty hunters deemed impossible. She became the most famed and capable bounty hunter in the universe, yet she was not fulfilled. Samus didn't become a bounty hunter to achieve fortune or fame. Her purpose was to avenge the death of her parents by slaying Ridley and the rest of the Space Pirates. Before long, the opportunity to fulfill her purpose would arise." Сражение начинается "Having established a reputation as an unstoppable warrior, Samus is summoned by the Galactic Federation, the sovereign government of a group of civilized planets. Zebes, the planet where Samus was raised, has become the Space Pirates' base of operation. The Federation gives Samus orders to infiltrate the planet and eliminate the Space Pirates, along with the mysterious floating life-forms called Metroids. Metroids are reported to absorb energy from other creatures, and the Space Pirates are trying to use them as bioweapons. After battling her way through countless creatures and Space Pirates, Samus defeats Ridley, then demolishes Mother Brain, the central computer of Zebes' ecosystem and leader of the Space Pirates. Mother Brain's destruction causes the Space Pirates' base to explode. Samus narrowly escapes." Prime "As fate would have it, some of the Space Pirates also escape the explosion on Zebes. A group of them leave in search of a power source to reinforce their soldiers with. They find Таллон IV, a planet struck by a Leviathan 50 years ago. The Space Pirates immediately begin using the mutagenic properties of Phazon to experiment on living things. Three years after Samus's battle on Zebes, Samus is once again summoned by the Galactic Federation. After being briefed by the Federation, Samus travels to Tallon IV to investigate the reports of the Space Pirates. Nearing the planet, she intercepts a distress signal belonging to the Space Pirate ship Орфеон, which is in orbit around Tallon IV. Samus enters the ship and quickly discovers the cause of the distress signal: the Parasite Queen, a giant mutated creature born from the Space Pirates’ Phazon experiments. Samus defeats the creature, but it falls into the ship’s reactor, causing the ship to burst into flames. Samus loses almost all of the functions of her suit while escaping from the Orpheon. During her escape, Samus spots her nemesis, Ridley, genetically rebuilt following their fight on Zebes. Ridley flies off towards Tallon IV. Samus gets back to her ship and follows him to the planet’s surface. While exploring Tallon IV, Samus discovers ruins from the Chozo civilization. Almost as if the Chozo knew she would find her way there, Samus discovers there is an item hidden on the planet that can restore the Power Suit’s lost functions. She also learns from inscriptions in the ruins that the Chozo had hoped to completely eliminate Phazon and believed that one day a savior would come to do just that. She decides to destroy the source of the Phazon along with the last of Space Pirates. The task is not an easy one. The Phazon radiates from the Фазоновое Ядро, located at the bottom of the crater where the Leviathan landed. The only entrance to the crater has been sealed by the Chozo with a mystical lock that can only be opened by finding 12 artifacts that the Chozo have hidden on the planet. Samus scours the planet for the artifacts, dispatching many enemies before finally obtaining all 12. As Samus makes her way to the crater, she is confronted by Ridley, the last hope of the Space Pirates. Samus crushes Ridley by exploiting a weakness in his chest and continues to the crater. When she reaches the crater, Samus encounters Метроид Прайм, a Metroid that has mutated into a terrible creature after absorbing a great amount of Phazon energy from the Phazon Core. Metroid Prime, serving as the Phazon Core’s guardian, attacks Samus and a fierce battle ensues. However, during the fight, a powerful ability hidden within Samus emerges. Empowered by the will of the Chozo, Samus harnesses the power of Phazon to defeat Metroid Prime. In its final moments, Metroid Prime grows unstable and attaches itself to Samus’s Фазоновый Костюм, tearing it away from Samus before exploding. It seemed that the Phazon threat had been eliminated, but this was not the case. After Samus left Tallon IV, the few remaining cells of Metroid Prime began to secretly multiply using the gene information taken from Samus’s suit." Echoes "At about the same time the Leviathan landed on Tallon IV, another Leviathan arrived at a different planet. The name of that planet was Эфир. Aether, where a race called the Люминот had settled, was facing unprecedented danger due to the crash of the Leviathan. The impact from the Leviathan divided Aether into two dimensions: Темный Эфир and Light Aether. Dark Aether, a world where dark energy swirled freely, was home to a brutal, ruthless race called the Инг. Light Aether, on the other hand, was an enlightened world where the Luminoth lived in peace. Eventually, the Ing began to cross into the other dimension and attack Light Aether. Samus is sent to Aether to investigate the disappearance of a squad of Galactic Federation soldiers. The soldiers had been in pursuit of Space Pirates in the area before communication with them was lost. Upon arriving at Aether, Samus is attacked by the Ing, and most of her suit’s abilities are stolen. Samus then continues her exploration and finds that the missing Galactic Federation soldiers have been killed by the Ing. Investigating further, Samus meets U-mos, the chief of the Luminoth, and learns just how dire the Luminoth’s situation is. U-mos knows that Samus is the Luminoth’s only hope for survival, so he asks for Samus’s help. She agrees to eradicate the Ing and destroy Dark Aether. If all of the planetary energy is restored to Light Aether, Dark Aether will cease to exist. Samus finds an Модуль переноса энергии which transfers energy from Dark Aether to Light Aether. Samus travels to Dark Aether to combat the орда Инг. While battling the Ing, Samus is confronted by Темная Самус, her mirrored form that emerged from the remains of Metroid Prime on Tallon IV. Dark Samus has come to Aether to absorb Фазон in order to increase her power. Samus, able to travel between the light and dark worlds with the technology of the Luminoth, repeatedly does battle with Dark Samus, the Ing, and the Space Pirates, who are harvesting Aether’s Phazon to use as a power source. Over the course of many battles with the Ing, much of the planet’s energy is restored to Light Aether. At long last, she arrives at Dark Aether’s headquarters, the Небесное Святилище. Samus enters the Sky Temple and does battle with the leader of the Ing, Император Инг. After a fierce battle, she defeats Emperor Ing, withdrawing the last of Dark Aether’s energy, which destroys Dark Aether. As Samus attempts to escape the crumbling dimension, she is once again confronted by Dark Samus, whose form is now complete after absorbing a large amount of Phazon. Samus has interfered with Dark Samus’ search for Phazon many times, and Dark Samus now views her as a mortal enemy. Samus and Dark Samus engage in an epic battle while Dark Aether crumbles. Although Samus is at a disadvantage due to the immense, Phazon-fueled power of Dark Samus, she hatches a plan to defeat her rival. Samus uses Dark Samus’s own Phazon energy against her and destroys her darkened counterpart. Once the battle is finished, Samus returns to Light Aether, barely escaping disaster. The revived Luminoth see her off, and Samus leaves Aether. Will peace come once more to the galaxy?" Corruption "Unbeknownst to our heroine, particles of Dark Samus’s Phazon energy floated into space and began to mold themselves into human form. Although peace returned to Aether, the Space Pirates continued to harvest Phazon from the planet. Little did they know, particles of Dark Samus that floated into the space around Aether took notice of this activity. Once the pirates finished loading some of the remaining Phazon onto their ship, Dark Samus infiltrated the ship and made her way to the Phazon storage bay. There, she quickly absorbed all of the stored Phazon, allowing her to be reborn. And in the blink of an eye, the Space Pirates’ ship and all aboard were brought under her control. They became puppets to her will. Anyone infected by Dark Samus’s Phazon energy would obey. While searching for Phazon energy to increase her power further, Dark Samus detects the faraway planet Фааз, the original source of all Phazon. Dark Samus begins her trek across the galaxy to Phaaze. On the way, she encounters a Leviathan that appears from a wormhole. Dark Samus infects this Leviathan and is able to control it, giving her the power to open wormholes at will. This allows her to travel to Phaaze quickly. For Dark Samus, a chance to control the source of all Phazon is a chance to conquer the entire universe. Upon reaching Phaaze, Dark Samus absorbs an enormous amount of Phazon, reaching an extremely high power level. With this newfound power, she vows revenge against Samus and the Galactic Federation. Dark Samus plans to gain control of the Aurora Units, the organic supercomputers that are the hub of the Galactic Federation network. They are loaded at important Federation bases and on important battleships. All Aurora Units are connected with each other in the broad network, making it possible to access an enormous database. She attacks the Federation battleship G. F. S. Valhalla and grabs the Aurora Unit. She then installs the stolen Aurora Unit on Phaaze, causing it to be infected by Phazon. The infected Aurora unit allows Dark Samus to control Phaaze, giving her the ability to choose when and where to launch Leviathans. First, Dark Samus sends a Leviathan to one of the Space Pirate homeworlds and places all Space Pirates completely under her control through the Phazon infection. Meanwhile, the Aurora Unit infected with Phazon sends the Phazon virus to the other Aurora Units in the Galactic Federation. Noticing that the Aurora Units seem to be infected by some kind of virus, the Galactic Federation disconnects them from the network and begins working on a vaccine. Being unable to use the network makes this process more difficult. If the Federation came under attack at this point in time, they would be at a severe disadvantage. Therefore, they establish a base of operations in the battleship Olympus, a Federation ship orbiting the planet Норион. In order to deliver the vaccine to the Aurora Units and investigate the cause of the virus, the Federation summons four highly skilled bounty hunters: Samus, Гор, Рундас, and Гандрайда. Адмирал Дейн, the commander of the Olympus, and the four bounty hunters meet aboard his ship. During their strategy meeting, a group of Space Pirates led by Dark Samus suddenly attacks Norion. At the same time, a Leviathan appears from a wormhole and charges toward the planet. The only way to stop the Leviathan is to reboot Norion’s defense system, which has been knocked offline by the Space Pirates. With the help of Galactic Federation soldiers equipped with PED suits, a new weapon that converts Phazon energy into offensive power, Samus and the other bounty hunters are able to stop the Space Pirates and destroy the Leviathan. However, just before they can reactivate Norion’s defense system, Samus and the other bounty hunters are attacked by Dark Samus, who suddenly appears in the control tower of the defense system. The bounty hunters are knocked unconscious, and Dark Samus’s Phazon energy is planted in their bodies. A week passes before Samus regains consciousness in Медицинская Лаборатория Дельта on the Olympus. The Phazon infection inside the bodies of Samus and the other hunters is confirmed, but luckily, there are no ill effects, and they are miraculously able to coexist. This means that the PED suits can harness the wearer’s internal Phazon for increased power. The Galactic Federation gives Samus and the other hunters PED suits so they can utilize the Phazon in their bodies. The Federation immediately asks Samus to eliminate the Phazon Cores that Leviathans have formed on the planets Брийо and Элизия. She is also asked to administer the virus vaccine to the Aurora Unit installed on СкайТаун|Sky Town, a floating city created by the Chozo, located on the planet Elysia. Although the other three bounty hunters had already embarked on this same mission, none had been heard from since leaving, and they were presumed missing. The Federation also asks Samus to investigate their whereabouts. Samus heads to Bryyo and enters Гипер-режим, a state of increased power fueled by Phazon energy. Hyper Mode makes Samus immensely powerful, but she notices that if she stays in Hyper Mode too long, something unusual happens. Whenever she activates Hyper Mode, the cells in her body that have been corrupted by Dark Samus’s Phazon energy are activated. If Samus becomes overloaded with Phazon energy, the corrupted cells will take over her body and mind, placing her under Dark Samus’s control. Samus learns that the three other hunters have already lost their will to Dark Samus, and are completely under her control. She reluctantly defeats the corrupted bounty hunters Rundas and Ghor, destroys the Phazon Core on Bryyo and Elysia, and administers the vaccine to SkyTown’s Aurora Unit, which cures it. The Galactic Federation receives a communication capsule that Gandrayda sent prior to becoming completely corrupted. From this capsule the Galactic Federation learns the coordinates of the Space Pirate homeworld, and also learns that a Leviathan has landed there. Admiral Dane gathers a fleet of battleships and relays to Samus that they’re heading to the Space Pirate homeworld. Samus ventures on to the Space Pirate homeworld. The Phazon contamination in her body is progressing as time passes, and she doesn’t have much time before she is completely corrupted. Samus encounters Gandrayda, the last corrupted bounty hunter, and destroys her. The Galactic Federation fleet arrives, and Samus asks them to lower the defense shield that protects the Space Pirate base. Samus makes her way to Phazon Core with the help of Federation solders sic. When she reaches the core, she is assaulted by her nemesis, Ridley, who has been rebuilt again and strengthened since their last fight. After a vicious fight, Samus dispatches Ridley and destroys the Phazon Core. Finally, after myriad battles, the time comes to assault Phaaze, Dark Samus’s headquarters and the source of all Phazon. Samus and the Federation fleet travel to Phaaze after Samus opens a wormhole by controlling a Leviathan. The Space Pirate army is guarding Phaaze, and a fierce battle breaks out between the Federation fleet and the Space Pirates. During the battle, Samus lands on Phaaze by herself. The high concentration of Phazon on Phaaze is almost too much for Samus to handle, and it’s only a matter of time before she is completely corrupted. Dark Samus, now at her most powerful, appears before Samus as she heads to the core of Phaaze, and the two superpowers engage in battle. Dark Samus joins with the stolen Aurora Unit, raising her power to unheard of levels. The battle rages on with an intensity unequalled in all space and time. Harnessing the power of Phazon with her PED suit, Samus finally destroys Dark Samus and the infected Aurora Unit, which also destroys the Phazon in Samus’s body. When Dark Samus is destroyed, Phaaze begins to collapse, and Samus races to escape the planet. Admiral Dane orders the Federation fleet to retreat through the open wormhole, which disappears just as the last ship in the fleet flies through it. And with that, the battle is over. However, Samus is nowhere to be found. Just when they’ve given up hope of Samus’s survival, a communication from Samus appears on the command screen of the Olympus: Mission Complete. Samus’s ship flies off into the depths of space, thus closing the curtain on the story of Phazon." Различия в региональных версиях Similar to the changes made between the PAL and NTSC scans in Metroid Prime, the art booklet also has some regional alterations. Below is a list of these differences. Уничтожение Фааз и Фазона Original text (NTSC): "Harnessing the power of Phazon with her PED Suit, Samus finally destroys Dark Samus and the infected Aurora Unit, which also destroys the Phazon in Samus's body." Altered text (PAL): ''"Harnessing the power of Phazon with her PED Suit, Samus finally destroys Dark Samus and the infected Aurora Unit. After their destruction, Phaaze dies and all the Phazon in the universe ceases to exist. The Phazon evaporates from Samus's body. Интересные факты *Interestingly, in the art booklet it says that Самус recovered from initial Фазоновое Заражение by Темная Самус one week later, when in all versions of the game it says that she recovered a month later. This appears to be a typo. Галерея Файл:Metroid1_bonusLG.jpg Файл:Chozo.png Файл:Ridely.png Файл:Mpt2.png Файл:Mpt3.png Файл:Mpt4.png Ссылки *Комплектация Trilogy на сайте Metroid Database Примечания en:Metroid Prime Trilogy art booklet Категория:Книги Категория:Серия Metroid Prime Категория:Сувениры и сопутствующая продукция Категория:Биографии Категория:История